


A Chance Encounter

by pixelbeats



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelbeats/pseuds/pixelbeats
Summary: Whilst delivering presents on Christmas Eve, Nicholas St. North finds himself lost in an unexpected blizzard. Steadily freezing and with sunrise close at hand, it's a mystery if he can find his way back before Christmas is here.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the movie. 
> 
> I've always wondered why North looked so surprised when Jack was chosen as a Guardian and if perhaps he'd heard of him prior.

The harsh sleet that blocked his view from anything exceeding a few meters kept North trudging through the wicked wind in irritation. As it was, he was running behind schedule, but then a blizzard had to have struck in the midst of deliveries. He gritted his teeth as the icy bite of the galls rocked him on his heels. Forcefully, he pushed through again, squinting for a gleam of color to guide him toward the sleigh. Daylight would be approaching soon throughout the world and there were houses still not stuffed with wondrous toys. 

The thick plummet of snow at his feet hid many twisting roots and logs that, as North pursed through the storm, he collapsed over an overturned tree branch. His blue eyes of wonder felt the rough bark of the enormous structure, curious as to how such a thing had simply fallen over. From the corner of his vision, he caught sight of a flapping brown cloak but as he turned to examine it, there was nothing but a frosted wasteland staring back.

It must have been close to an hour in this frozen maze as even North, whom had had his tough times in the Pole, was beginning to shiver. Even with the extensive layers of heavy-set clothes, warmth was vanishing with every passing minute. He had to find the sleigh quickly as deadlines had to be met before the children could awaken from their slumbers. That's when he saw it again; that flash of mahogany that never lasted more than a mere second.

"Must be eyes playing tricks.." he grumbled, his large and powerful hands wrapped tightly against his sides for a slight increase in body heat. No one could last long out in these frozen gusts, himself included. His breath swirled toward the clouds, which blocked any contact with the Man in the Moon for advice. Giving the numb patch of wood a final pat, he clambered over the thing in one fell swoop, only to realize he had another problem on his hands.

Yes, the Guardian of Wonder had just landed atop a frosted lake that was hidden only by the dusting of fallen snowflakes. At this point he would have used the timber for balance but his fine tuned muscles had pushed him further from any reach of the thing. So he stood there as the wind hollered while the onslaught of the blizzard headed toward its peak.

"Le-left-...go left." came a mysterious voice. North glanced about, surely someone had not just spoken in this abandoned patch of trees. Still, he tiptoed carefully over the body of water, straining for any signs of creaks. Hearing none, he finally felt his boots hit solid ground jam-packed with slush.

"Hello?" the normally jolly man called out, hearing only the blow of a current at first.

"Continue North," once again came the chilling speaker, as the large man stood dazed for a moment. Then he finally understood, the direction! Of course this stranger didn't know his name, how could he? Still, he wasn't one who tended to enjoy being told what to do; that was his job!

Well, unofficially of course, he couldn't even imagine the fight that would break out if he deemed himself "Leader of the Guardians," but it made him chuckle to think of Bunny's scrunched up face. Had it not been for the ticking hours of the clock, the man of Christmas wouldn't have made a move, and it most certainly was _not_ due to getting cold.

North trudged on through the snow, listening to the soft voice that spoke in broken directions, navigating through the forest as he sniffled. He hunched further into his coat, hoping to disappear inside its depths as his boot prints quickly vanished behind him in this freak storm. A doubt that the voice was leading him away from his destination had crossed his mind but he had to have faith. Plus, he was so turned around, he didn't really have much choice. 

As he made his way over the tundra-like area, he eventually caught sight of his abandoned sleigh prepped for lift off. The reindeer were pawing at the white blanket with their hoofs, joyfully welcoming back their master so they might leave very hastily. He slung himself into the front seat, gripping tightly against the reins while he pondered.

"Voice! Might you at least tell me name!" he shouted so he might overcome the deafening sound of the slashing wind. The noise died down for an instant, the once horrid snowstorm now at a standstill while the dainty snowflakes drooped down to the piles accumulating below. North searched the clearing in suspicion for an painfully long moment, before whisking the straps down so the reindeer might move. He'd given up hope trying to deal with the unknown force and he had other things to deal with such as finishing the rest of the holiday. Then, just as he was almost out of earshot, a faint sound rustled through his long white hair.

_"Jack Frost"_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my alias Kirei-Dayo on ff.net 
> 
> This was my first ever fanfiction that quickly became a series of short stories or drabbles that I now plan on sharing here. My hope is that it will get me back in the swing of writing and entertain some lovelies. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
